dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Salvador Dalí VS M.C. Escher/Rap Meanings
'Salvador Dalí:' Let's start off this painting with Apparatus and Hand (Dali wants to start the battle ("Painting") with his techniques at hand. This references his painting, Appartus and Hand.) I'll ponce you like my ocelot and walk my anteater in France (Dali was known to have stange pets such as his ocelot who he will attack Escher with like his Ocelot ponces on prey while he walks his anteater in france. This referencing the time he walked his anteater in Paris back in 1969.) Your Drawing Hands can only creat 50 shades of grey (Dali starts off with a reference to Escher's drawing, Drawing Hands, in which he says Escher can only create so many shades of grey in his paintings, as many of Escher's paintings are mostly just grey. This is also a reference to the poor reception book known as 50 Shades of Grey.) Why bother rapping when you couldn't even pass the 2nd grade (When he was young, Escher had to retake the 2nd grade in which Dali questions why is Escher batttling him if he couldn't even pass that.) My Persistantace of Memory shall be in your Disinteregration (Reference Dali's most famous paintings, Peristantace of Memory and Distineregration of the Peristance of Memory, Dali says his knowledge of art shall be a disadvantage for Escher.) Cause this Logician Devil couldn't even handle my creation (Logician Devil is a painting by Dali as he says Escher couldn't handle his art.) Even my facial hair can do better than this bearded creator (Dali was known for his many styles of his moustache in which he says can do better than Escher's works.) I'll be hanging with your wife, while you're The Great Masturbator (While Dali will be with Escher's wife, Sara Gleichman, he suggests that Escher should go masturbate referencing Dali's painting, The Great Masturbator.) 'M.C. Escher:' You better flee this battle like World War II did to you in Spain (During WWII, Dali fleed from Spain and came to America, Escher suggests he does the same for this battle because...) Cause you're battling someone with an MC in their name (.....he explains to Dali that his name contains an MC which stands for Maurits Cornelis however he uses it as emcee or MC for short meaning superior rapper. Escher tells Dali that he should surrender due to him being a superior rapper than him.) You broke the final straw when you gave your mother's potrait a diss (The final straw means the final limit of patience before anger that being for Dali's father, Don Salvador, when he read a Barcelona newspaper that his son had recently exhibited in Paris a drawing of the Sacred Heart of Jesus Christ, with a provocative inscription: "Sometimes, I spit for fun on my mother's portrait".) Now kicked out by your father, you live in a cabin full of fish (Because of this Dali was kicked out of his own home on December 28th, 1929 by his father and ended up living in a small fisherman's cabin.) While you're Tuna Fishing, I climb the stairs of Relativity (Escher says while he lives in that cabin referencing Dali's painting, Tuna Fishing, Escher will be exploring Relativity, which means the absence of universal application, this also references Escher's most famous work, Relativity, which contains stairs with no gravity appearing everywhere on the walls and even upside down.) Leaving you Spellbound, hidden in a tree, behind the Chimney (This is a direct reference to the 1945 movie, Spellbound, directed by Afred Hitchcock where he has a dream sequence with the artwork by Dali as a man is hidden in a tree and later behind a chimney. Basically Escher will have Dali hidden.) What's your elephants got against my reptiles and snakes (Escher says his creatures such as repitles and snakes can take down Dali's elephants. This also references Escher's Reptiles, Escher's Snakes, and Dali's The Elephants.) I doubt you can even handle the Gravitation that I create (Escher's paintings usually contain psychics such as Gravity and Relativity in which he doubts Dali couldn't handle his artwork. This is also a reference to Escher's Gravitation.) 'Banksy:' It's time that these two met The Banksy Effect (Banksy enters the battle to show Dali and Escher his rap referencing the Banksy Effect, the name given to the time when the price of graffiti as street art suddenly rose.) Another World has arrived the battle to interject (Banksy references Another World, a drawing by Escher, but here he uses it as his artstyle to the battle of Dali's and Escher's artwork.) You made simple art using some paint and pencils (Common painters, including Dali and Escher, use paint and pencils as Banksy calls that dull.) While I dominate King Robbo using spray paint and stencils (Banksy on the other hand uses more interesting tools such as spray paint and stencils which he use to takeover the artwork by King Robbo.) Your art contains a Great Stink from the sewage you have dropped (Banksy calls their art garbage and says it comes from the sewers. This is also a reference to Banksy's work, The Great Stink.) You two should've gave up and Exit Through The Gift Shop (Banksy asks Dali and Escher to give up and leave the battle. This is also a reference to Exit Through The Gift Shop, a documentary created by Banksy to tell the story about Mr. Brainwash and his love for street art.) I took over The Bristol Museum; Editied it, hand to hand (Banksy VS The Bristol Museum was an event where Banksy tookover the exhibits in The Bristol Museum.) No doubt these fools could ever comprehend my Dismaland (Dismaland was a bemusement park created by Banksy in 2015 which became very popular among people, Banksy doubts that Dali and Escher could comprehend with it.) 'Salvador Dalí and M.C. Escher:' Wait til Walt hears this, he's gonna tear you apart (Dali once met Walt Disney to originally work on a project called, Destino, which finally came out in 2003. Banksy's Dismaland is a parody of Disneyland in which Dali says if Walt finds out about Dismaland, he'll probably sue him.) We'll team up against this hooded figure straight from Devianart (Dali and Escher set aside their differences to take on Banksy who is known to be anonymous only to be wearing a dark hood that they claim is from Devianart, a website for artwork thats more known for weird couples (such as Shrek and Shadow The Hedgehog) and Inflations of characters.) Gaze at our Waterfall from all the artists we have lead (Escher tells Banksy to stare at their glory as Escher and Dali inspired many artists. This is also a reference to Escher's Waterfall.) While we're in shock you could even afford a Basket of Bread (Dali says he and Escher are in shock Banksy could afford food assuming he has no job as he remains anonymous as a street artist. This also references Dali's painting, Basket of Bread.) Cause we're calling you out with my lobster telephone (Dali uses a word on word play with Calling you out, meaning to challenge, and calling through a telephone. Specifically Dali's Loster Telephone, created in 1936.) Creating Geometric Lines to overheat your O-Zone (Escher's drawings usually contain Geometric shapes in which will overheat the O-Zone of Banksy. This referencing, Banksy's work, O-Zone.) Ask Sigmund Freud if you should've mess with our rap Hysteria (Freud and Dali once met in 1938 that created a 2 hour comedy play kown as Hysteria. Dali tells Banksy to ask Freud if he should mess with the energy of Dali's and Escher's rap skills.) Our hand with reflecting sphere shows we outrap your area (Escher says their raps, referred to as a sphere, will takover Banksy's area, that being Dismland. This referencing Escher's work, Hand with Reflecting Sphere.) 'Banksy:' Don't mess with Dismaland yet cause you came unprepared (Bansky says Escher and Dali shouldn't mess with his area cause they came unprepared for this fight.) Our entertainment we'll have you say Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared is a puppet horror online series that was a part of the entertainment in Dismaland in which Banksy says will horrify Dali and Escher.) My raps are Better Out Than In cause i'm just gonna give you the answer (Referencing his work, Better Out Than In, he says he's great and rapping and will tell Escher and Dali that...) that the fact i'll pass you both away just like it's Heart Cancer (....Through a word on word play he'll not only go through them but have them pass out like the disease known as Heart Cancer, a combination of what Dali and Escher, that being Heart Failure (Dali) and Cancer (Escher). This also notes that Banksy says his work will go on as Escher's and Dali's work fades away, proving who is the better artist.) Category:Season 3 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Salvador Dalí VS M.C. Escher